


I object

by freya96



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John almost marries Mary, M/M, Mycroft interrupts, Sherlock and John get married, Sherlock and john kiss, Sherlock objects, Vows, john and sherlocks first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya96/pseuds/freya96
Summary: Sherlocks suppose to be dead but what happens when everyone gets a text saying I object from an unknown number at Johns and marys wedding. will things end badly or will things change for the better?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from sherlock but   
> Sherlock does own John ;)

                                                  

John stood at the alter with mary He knew he should be standing here with Sherlock, not Mary but that couldn't happen Sherlock is dead and he never got to tell Sherlock his feeling.   
Now here he stands at the altar with Mary listening to the preacher talking.  
 **"Into this holy union, Mary Morstan and John Watson now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause**  
 **why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace."**

Suddenly everyone's phone was going off. John pulled out his phone like everyone and from an unknown number the words I object where there.   
Suddenly the Doors bang open and there standing all dressed up is Sherlock.   
"Sorry, I'm late."   
is all he says.   
All john can do is smile he pulled away from mary.  
"Mary I'm sorry but I can't marry you."  
John turns and runs to Sherlock and hugs him not wanting to let go.   
"I know I should probably hit you for being dead for so long but I can't seem to bring myself to do that." Sherlock hugs me tighter.  
"John I love you. I always have."  
"What if I kiss you now?"   
John says and then kisses sherlock not giving him time to answer. The kiss felt amazing sparks felt like they were flying.

"About damn time!" John and sherlock pulled away to see Greg standing there smiling at us.

I look back at sherlock and saw sherlock truly smile. It was like the world had stopped to stare for a while. It was the most beautify sight John had ever seen. "Sherlock you are amazing" John leaned up and kissed him again.

"Well if I'm not getting married today then John you and sherlock defiantly should," Mary announced.

Sherlock looked at john and smiled  
"Shall we John." John just nods.  
Sherlock takes Johns hand and pulls him to the altar and stood in front of the preacher.

then the preacher starts over and comes back to the part that Sherlock walked in on.  
 **"Into this holy union, John Watson and William Scott Sherlock holmes now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause**  
 **why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace."**

the doors banged open again and in came to Mycroft strolling in. Everyone is staring at him. "Oh I'm not here to object." he strode up to the ring bear and switched the rings out.   
Mycroft came to stand behind john   
"Do carry on," the preacher then proceeds  
 **"John do you take Sherlock whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded Husband."**  
 **"I DO."**  
 **"Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"**  
 **"I DO"**  
 **Sherlock do you take John whom you now hold by the hand to be your lawful wedded Husband.**  
 **"I DO."**  
 **"Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"**  
 **" I DO"**   
"Then now I pronounce you husband and husband Sherlock you may kiss the Groom"

Sherlock leaned down and kissed sherlock with all the love he has for john. When He pulled away he whispered to John.  
"I love you."  
"I love you to Sherlock now and forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos thanks :)


End file.
